Arle Nadja
Arle(Smash Journal) is a sixteen-year-old human girl debuting from the 1989 Japan-Korea exclusive series Madou Monogatari and later starring as the main character of the Puyo Puyo spinoff series. She is currently one of the leaders of the life sphere, having replaced Sonic after helping lead an insurrection against him and successfully outing his true identity as the traitor Mephiles. She is currently played by Mari Personality Arle is normally a very kind and thoughtful person with a strong sense of justice and empathy. She often reflects upon her actions and looks for ways to better herself, and is never too proud to apologize if she realizes she has done something wrong. She is somewhat naive and unassuming, often assuming the best of others. This is sometimes taken to a dangerous fault, such as the time she fell prey to Junko Enoshima and refused to defend herself in lieu of pleading for mercy and trying to make friends with her because she was too afraid of accidentally killing another human being. Arle is very sociable and somewhat emotionally clingy. She often becomes distressed if she is alone for long periods of time and doesn't like saying goodbye to friends. Her very loving and introspective nature has led to her making some very unusual lifestyle choices, such as the decision to engage in polyamory because she found she was unable to exclusively love a single person at a time openness to emotional intimacy with her friends, as well as a disdain for many conventional labels and assumptions about love. Arle is also a nerd. She adores going to school and is an avid student at Hylia's Grace Academy. Her favorite subject is, of course, magic studies. It would be accurate to say that she has an insatiable hunger for knowledge, though she doesn't care for electronics or prefers to avoid using them if she can. Prior to Li, Arle had a habit of transferring to a new school every time she finished learning everything she could from her old school, rather than graduating and moving on. Coming from a medievalesque setting without running water or electronics, but advanced enough to have non-electronic machinery, Arle is often technology illiterate and tends to feel very ill surrounded by futuristic technology. She's on record as finding the modern architecture of the Life Sphere slightly creepy and soulless at times and tends to be happier surrounded by nature or more expressive/fantastical architecture. She is, however, smart enough to figure out how to use devices that are extremely user-friendly such as a cell phone if she has to, albeit it takes her a while compared to a regular user. In contrast, Arle is a nature lover who cares deeply about restoring the world to its former beauty and hospitability, to the point that this is her stated mission goal as a life sphere leader. In spite of everything previously stated, Arle has a somewhat short temper for nonsense and obnoxious behavior, as well as a sassy mouth when she's annoyed. Her fiery and competitive spirit has earned her a reputation as something of a tomboy, readily telling others off and starting fights if she feels someone has gone too far. It would be accurate to say that Arle is easy to get along with, but easier to piss off. She is very reluctant to kill others, however, and is usually willing to de-escalate if whoever she's mad at learns their lesson or apologizes. Being a very polite girl, however, she rarely swears and mostly just mocks people using her wit when she's feeling mean. Although not immediately obvious, Arle is quite proud of her power is usually brave enough to take on even the most fearsome, lethal enemies with only a little bit of quivering. Because of the era she grew up in and the harassment Arle deals with on a regular basis, she is rather sensitive to being touched unexpectedly or by people she isn't close to, as well as being flirted with by men and sexist/misogynistic remarks. These things often earn a very sharp and emotional reaction from her. Physiology Arle could easily be mistaken for an average human girl. However, humans from her world are not necessarily the same as humans from other worlds. For example, Arle is manavorous. This means that she consumes magic as a significant part of her diet and will starve to death if she does not consume and digest mana, even if she is eating plenty of food and drinking plenty of water. Mana acts similarly to blood sugar in terms of what a lack of it does to her body, and she can even experience 'mana highs' if she consumes a large amount in a short period of time. Because Arle's digestive system is otherwise human, however, she cannot normally simply eat raw gaseous mana or absorb it from the atmosphere in any meaningful amounts. Rather, she either drinks a mana-rich solution such as a mana potion or eats magical creatures. In her own series, she occasionally ate dragon steaks or tails for example. In terms of Arle's individuality, she is a very tough girl with unexpectedly large pain tolerance, able to keep fighting even while her body is trying to quit on her. Her pear-shaped body type lends itself well to her legs, as she has a lot of energy and doesn't mind walking or even running long distances. It would be accurate to say that Arle, while far from a bodybuilder and somewhat lacking in upper body strength, is in pretty good shape. She is about 5'2'' (158 cm) tall and weighs 101.4 lbs (46 kg). Her hair is Chestnut brown color and her eyes are golden.'' Combat Prowess Arle is a very talented magician whose powerful magical abilities have allowed her to go head to head with a lot of very powerful figures on Li. She was able to defeat Mephiles in one on one combat, as well as The Phantom of God, a de facto deity. Her breastplate is very good at protecting her most vital organs and combined with her skilled healing magic she is capable of taking a great many hits before she goes down. Arle wields a large variety of elemental magic such as fire, ice, electric, wind, and water. She also wields three different types of divine magic, nature, holy and love magic--and is capable of directly attacking the minds of other characters using PSI magic. She even has a variety of magical trinkets on her person to further accentuate her abilities, such as a magical bracelet that allowers her to briefly manipulate her weight to make herself immensely heavier for a brief period of time, such that a mere stomp of her foot could cause an earthquake, or her Ribbit Boots which grant her the ability to make enormous jumps, not unlike a frog. Or her curry bombs, an offshoot of the Tempura Bombs from Kid Icarus provided to her by Viridi that enable her to devour weaker enemies in a pinch. Transformations Valkyrie Arle Using the power of a holy artifact known as the seraphim orb, Arle transforms into an angelic valkyrie complete with a set of golden armor and a holy lance, as well as a bow gifted to her by Pit! This form trades most of her magical abilities for a stronger focus on holy magic and martial ability. However, this form is draining and Arle sometimes has difficulty flying due to being unfamiliar with her wings. Battle Arle A hybrid transformation obtained from her training with Rulue that utilizes a combination of traditional magic and ki to grant Arle the strength to go head to head with many enemies, dealing powerful and ferocious blows enhanced by her magic. The form's critical flaw is that by getting in her enemies faces without any form of enhanced mobility like Valkyrie Arle has with her wings, she leaves herself very open to counter attacks and has trouble dodging things she'd normally find much easier, as well as weaker ranged abilities. Historical Achievements For a time, Arle worked for and had a very close relationship with Viridi from Kid Icarus founded upon their mutual love of nature and a desire to heal the world. However, Arle eventually found out about Viridi's attempted genocide of humans during Kid Icarus Uprising and defected as a direct result. It wasn't until Arle became a Life Sphere leader and desperately needed Viridi's help to pursue her goals that she finally confronted her about what happened and learned to accept the idea that she had changed. Arle once held an impromptu massive party where she and another entertainer group danced, performed magic tricks and sung to entertain a large crowd. It turned out so ludicrously successful that it disrupted the entire life sphere's duty cycle for the rest of the day, turning Arle into a celebrity in the process. She now has official merchandise made for her such as dolls, and nerds like Francis from Super Paper Mario write fanfiction about her online. For a long time prior to becoming one of the Life Sphere leaders, Arle worked as a nurse at Lightweather Hospital. Her lack of any medical training was largely made irrelevant by her strong healing magic, and she took care of a great many people during her time there, such as Phosphora and Schezo--two notable example. She was also the one to succesfully wake Lyndis from her coma after years of being comatose. Arle has defeated several extremely powerful technical bosses, such as Grima and Aphrodite in The True Arena or The Phantom of God in The Azure Sanctuary. These were some of the most powerful bosses ever seen on the site, and while she didn't defeat any of them alone her presence could certainly be felt lifting the team to victory. Arle saved Zelda (Twilight Princess) and Midna from being overrun by the undead during the thread Twilight Princesses, after the two got in over their head. She then helped save a mortally wounded and crippled Zelda's life, restoring her ability to walk. Arle, having suspected Sonic was either a fraud or had lost his mind since her first day in the Life Sphere, was able to defeat Mephiles in one on one combat, tearing his form apart with powerful ice magic. She then helped assist the rest of her team in taking down Solaris, preventing a disaster that may have very well damned the Life Sphere itself. Trivia *Arle was the first ever character to reach the Chosen One rank, the highest rank available to player characters. *Arle was the first ever character to max out her Smash Spirits. *Arle has the most attacks out of any character on the site barring transformations. *Arle was the first character on Li to express interest in and enter a polyamorous relationship, and the first character on Li to have a character arc where they came out as being lesbian. *Arle's home series, Madou Monogatari was a wildly progressive and culturally influential game series in Japan during its original run, pioneering many of the common tomboy tropes other series later picked up, and many of these tropes were pioneered through Arle, an early example of a strong female protagonist in the gaming industry. *Arle shares a voice actor with Sailor Moon, namely Kotono Mitsuishi, who is her chosen voice reference for Li. Running Gags *Arle has a bad habit of attracting the attention of hungry predators and being regarded as food by others. Sometimes even friends! This is explained by Arle's poor cooking skills and her almost obsessive love of curry spice, a very strong smelling spice that she tends to get all over herself on a daily basis. Arle is oblivious to this, and is generally not in on the joke. The frequency of this gag has resulted in the act of a character being eaten sometimes being referred to as "Getting Arle'd". *Arle also has a bad habit of attracting the attention of creeps and perverts, such that sexual harassment is a common thing she has to deal with. This is explained by Arle's celebrity status, strong natural beauty and cute disposition. A notable example would be Choppun going to absurd lengths to raid her home and steal her underwear, or Satan--yes, the dark prince of Hell Satan--constantly trying to get her to agree to marry him. *Archan, a minor character from Arle's series, shares a running gag with Arle wherein she is seemingly compelled to shoot Arle in the behind with her bow & arrow if Arle turns her back on Archan or worse, makes the mistake of bending over in her presence. When pressed, Archan has claimed she cannot resist such a huge target and once 'affectionately' referred to Arle as "fatass" when confronted about her behavior. This is usually followed by a fight. Art Gallery ArleLeaping.png ArleSideView.jpeg ArleForestWalk.png ArleBathingSuit.jpeg ArleCookingBreakfast.jpg ArleBruiseBlur.png ArleFerociousFire.jpeg ArleFiya.jpeg ArleTurtlePuyo.png LittleArle.png Battle_Arle.png ValkyrieArle.png Category:Female Character Category:Character Category:Mari's Characters Category:Madou Monogatari Characters Category:Puyo Puyo Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Compile Characters Category:Life Sphere Leaders